


Time-Traveller

by pumpkinscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cursed Child, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, I know, Mildly Dubious Consent, Torture, Witchcraft, Yeah this is gross, gimme a break I’ve got a twisted mind, voldemort - Freeform, wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: I’ll give you some True or False statements.When Draco Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass, they weren’t able to have children.True.Astoria, Draco’s wife, travelled way back in time... all the way to Harry Potter’s time.Also True.The rumor going around that Scorpio’s is Voldemort’s son is just a rumor.False.





	Time-Traveller

"You have to," Draco Malfoy said. Astoria sighed, afraid of what she had to do. 

"What if he says no?" she asked, terrified. 

"In order to keep our family line pure," Draco said firmly, "you have to. You have to go back in time. I've already risked my own life to get this Time-Turner from the Ministry, and now, it's time for you to risk yours. For the sake of our child; our line."

"Yes, Draco," she said submissively as he handed her the Time-Turner. She wrapped it around her neck and as she kissed Draco good-bye, she spun it, and she spun with it. The ground beneath her feet spun and changed; soon, she was standing right where she was standing before. However, now clouds laden the sky and she could tell that she had truly gone back in time. She walked slowly towards the doors to Malfoy Manor, and opened them. Stepping inside, she strode up the stairs, listening for the high-pitched voice she was so afraid of hearing. 

"Your wand," she heard a voice carry itself eerily through the hallway. It's high notes pierced her ears and her heart dropped. "Your wand, Lucius," the voice repeated. "I require your wand." 

She waited and waited, finally shrouding herself in an invisibility charm when she heard footsteps towards the door of the room she was standing so shakily outside of. She recognized a few of the people leaving the room; Lucius Malfoy, her father in-law who was much younger, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Draco Malfoy, her husband. Draco was much younger; only a boy. His platinum hair fell in his year-streaked face and Astoria wasted so badly to reach out and comfort him. Once the members had left the room, the voice spoke again. 

"No need to hide from me," the high voice mused. "Step into the room so that I can see who you are."

Astoria stepped into the room, trembling, and finally lifted the charm. 

"My Lord," she bowed her head low. 

"Who are you?" Voldemort said. 

"I am Astoria; Astoria Malfoy. I am from the future."

"A Malfoy," he mused to himself. 

"Yes, my Lord. I am Draco Malfoy's wife."

"Time-Turning," he said, changing the subject and eyeing the chain around her neck. "Tricky business. Terribly dangerous if not done right."

"Yes, my Lord."

"So," Voldemort continued, "why are you here?"

"Well," she hesitated. 

"Go on."

"Well, you see," she said. "Draco has had me sent back to beg your mercy. To ask— a favor."

"A favor?" Voldemort's red eyes shone and he contemplated her words. 

"Yes, my Lord," she said carefully. 

"What might Draco's request be?"

"My Lord," she said, weighing her words carefully, "Draco has requested I inform you of our situation. You see, my Lord, Draco is unable to conceive children, and he is devastated. He wishes for me to continue the family line— he wishes for me to bear a son with the purest blood imaginable."

"Ah," Voldemort wore an expression Astoria could not read. "I see."

"He wishes for me to ask you, my Lord."

"So Draco, who is currently, in my time, still a boy, has grown up," he recounted. "He now, in your time, wishes for me to help you conceive a child to continue your family line, and thus help cleanse it further with my blood."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Bellatrix would be quite jealous," he said, smirking. "However, my happiness does not depend on hers." He started walking slowly towards Astoria and her her heart rate sped up. "Bellatrix does not command my life, therefore I am able to do anything I please." He stopped right in front of her, so close she could feel his breath. "However— I couldn't help but notice a bit of, what is it?" he reached out and stroked her cheek with his sharp nails. "Fear?" he said, breathlessly. Astoria didn't respond. 

"Oh come now," he consoled. "There are quite a few things to be afraid of, but I think once you grow used to them, they won't be quite as bad. Bellatrix can help you out with that."

"Yes, my Lord," she said feebly. 

"Do you still wish to continue your precious line?" he asked, a smirk on his face. 

She nodded her head quickly. The sides of his mouth twitched up in a smile and she shuddered when his hand grazed her thigh. He looked down at her, and pulled her chin up to his mouth and kissed her roughly; it sent shivers through her body and he felt it. He laughed silently to himself as his hand slid down to her waist and pulled her against him. Her stomach hit his bony figure and she kissed him back with vigor. 

"Made your decision, I see," he breathed. She nodded again, this time firmer. A mischievous grin set across his face and suddenly he started bending down. His hand caressed her shins and snaked up her robes, resting them on her bare hips. As he kissed her aggressively, he pushed her towards the long black table in the middle of the room. Her back hit the table and he hoisted her up onto it. She lay down on the table as he climbed up on top of her, kissing her neck. His hands slid the coat off of her and then started working her robes up off her body. She tensed a but when her robes fell to the floor, her entire body laying on the table, bare for him to see. 

"Don't do that," he said, his hands caressing her, helping her tenseness to slowly leave her shaking body. His eyes grazed her figure, now wearing only a black bra and underwear. He slid up and kissed her neck, biting it and causing it to bleed. She flinched, but he ignored her. He licked the trail blood off her neck and stomach, earning a slight groan out of Astoria. He sunk down lower and his sharp-nailed hand wrapped itself around her throat, pinning her to the table. A gasp escaped her throat as he slipped his other hand inside her linen underwear and he kissed her collarbone. He drew out a few moans, working his hands to her pleasure. 

"Bloody hell," she breathed, her breaths coming faster and faster. 

He soon uncaged a yelp from Astoria and her underwear was soon soaking wet. He leaned down and, taking his hand out of her linen, kissed her nethers through the cloth. Her back arched as he tore away the linen and yells soon filled the room. Then, he backed away, summoning for her to stand up. Shakily getting to her feet, she stood before the Dark Lord. Then, with a bored flick of his wand, Astoria was thrown against the wall and her hands were bound with rope. 

"Are you sure you have what it takes to birth my child?" he drawled, the ropes cutting deep into her skin. 

"Y—yes, my Lord," she said, holding back tears. 

"I just don't want to impregnate anyone who isn't worthy of my blood in their line," he said, and walked up to Astoria, kissing her again. He pushed against her and as he kissed her, his hands roamed her body freely and his sharp nails left cuts across her skin. Soon, there were rivers of blood trailing down her torso and thighs, and she fought the hardest she could to hold in her tears. 

Then, without warning, the ropes that bound her wrists evaporated and she fell onto the floor. 

"Get up," he said as she shakily got to her feet, blood covering her face and body. "Follow me."

He led her out of the dark room with the table in it and into the hallway where they entered another room and the door slammed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gross, I know:)
> 
> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
